1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car navigation system having a car navigation device and an image taking device. The navigation device has GPS function that makes the device recognize its current position and displays, in response to setting of a destination, a map indicating the current position to guide a driver to the destination. The image taking device, upon image taking operation, records image data of a subject in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of digital cameras are equipped with GPS (Global Positioning System) receiving device. When image taking operation is performed using such a digital camera, the GPS receiving device obtains information of the position where the image taking operation is conducted, so that the information is written in the header of the image file.
If a digital camera is equipped with GPS function, it can sort out image files by photo shooting locations.
Recently increasing number of cars have been equipped with a car navigation system which guides a driver to a destination. In many of the models using such a car navigation system, a driver is required to set the address of a destination. As input of the address is rather troublesome, there is presented a technique in which setting of a destination is made easy by operation of a portable remote terminal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-349736).
In the above technique, a GPS remote terminal incorporating a digital camera is used as a portable remote terminal. Original data representing a destination is created based on image data photographed using the digital camera, input information such as characters, and map data obtained through information exchange with the Map Information Service Center. The original data is transferred to the car navigation device to display on a map the route from a current position to the destination.
However, it is troublesome to transfer GPS data obtained by the portable remote terminal to the Map Information Service Center in order to obtain map data through information exchange with the Center.